


Only You

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar motioned for the bartender to come over and ordered drinks for himself and Khadgar. Gone was the little boy he had known all those years ago, and in his place was a very attractive young man. And Lothar found himself wanting Khadgar, wanting the man that boy had grown into being. He let his eyes wander over Khadgar’s form, knowing damn well he could be risking a lot by his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Khadgar was eight years old the first time Lothar met him. Medivh had arrived in Stormwind with the young boy in tow, and had introduced him as his apprentice. That news had come as a bit of a shock to Lothar, yet he thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that both himself and Llane were parents and that taking an apprentice was the closest thing Medivh could have to that.

Medivh had introduced him as “Anduin Lothar, though everyone just calls him Lothar,” and the boy had cheekily stated that “it is a pleasure to meet you, Anduin,” which had both stunned and amused both Lothar and Medivh.

From that point on the boy always called Lothar by his first name, even if it drew some annoyed looks from the adults around them, yet Lothar wasn’t insulted by it, he found it cute and endearing, that little act of rebellion. Khadgar was a good kid, even if he had a level of sass that seemed to outshine even Medivh’s, and Lothar enjoyed whenever the two mages would come to visit Stormwind. It didn’t hurt either that Khadgar and Callan got along well, and would play together while Lothar and Medivh caught up on old times.

But then life caught up with everyone and Lothar didn’t see either Medivh, nor Khadgar for years. And maybe it was wrong, but Lothar found himself missing Khadgar’s presence more than he was missing Medivh’s. Lothar didn’t understand those feelings, so he buried them deep inside his mind, refusing to dwell on them.

-

Lothar had been out for a drink with a few of his coworkers when he saw the young man. It had been a few months since Callan had moved out, but Lothar couldn’t blame him, he was an adult now. The young man had been sitting near the bar, and he was drawing attention to himself, even if he seemingly didn’t realize that fact. There was something about the young man that seemed to call to Lothar and he found himself crossing the crowded room to approach the young man.

“Hello there. I can’t say I’ve ever seen you here before,” Lothar said when he reached the young man’s side. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I don’t know, Anduin, can you?” the young man said with a cheeky grin on his face.

And with those words Lothar knew exactly who the young man was. “Khadgar?”

Khadgar nodded, a grin on his face, “But yes, you can buy me a drink if you want to.”

Lothar motioned for the bartender to come over and ordered drinks for himself and Khadgar. Gone was the little boy he had known all those years ago, and in his place was a very attractive young man. And Lothar found himself wanting Khadgar, wanting the man that boy had grown into being. He let his eyes wander over Khadgar’s form, knowing damn well he could be risking a lot by his actions.

Khadgar smirked a little, “See something you like, Anduin?”

“Light yes,” Lothar heard himself say. He watched as Khadgar downed his drink, nodding his head towards the rooms upstairs, and followed Khadgar’s example. As soon as his glass was set back on the bar Khadgar stood, and began walking up the stairs. Lothar followed closely, knowing exactly where this was heading.

As soon as they were inside the room, a bedroom, Khadgar began undressing. He watched as Lothar did the same, licking his lips in anticipation. He’d thought about this for a very long time, thought about having Lothar inside of him. He’d wanted this for far too long, and now he was going to have what he desired.

If Lothar had been asked even that same day if he would ever be in this position, about to have sex with Medivh’s apprentice he would have said no, even if a part of him would have jumped up in arousal at the idea. Maybe there was something a little wrong with him, but the thought of being with this young mage turned him on in a way that startled even himself.

Khadgar let his gaze travel up and down Lothar’s body, licking his lips at the sight. Lothar was huge, and Khadgar was glad that he had practiced for this with larger objects. “Want you,” Khadgar said in a husky voice as he moved to the bed. He grinned as he watched Lothar move closer, and said, “In the nightstand.”

Lothar changed his direction and went to the nightstand. Opening the drawer he saw what Khadgar had wanted him to get. He grinned as he pulled out the small bottle, turning it over in his hands. “You were planning on having a little fun tonight, weren’t you?”

Khadgar laughed, settling himself onto the bed on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Lothar and grinned, “Not in the way you’re thinking. I was planning on using that on myself. But when I saw you… well a partner is better than solo any day.”

“So what if someone else had asked you for a little fun?” Lothar asked, pushing down the traces of jealousy that wanted to creep up.

“Would have told them no. I’m not a slut, Anduin. Yeah, I had no issue bringing you to my room for a little fun, but anyone else...” Khadgar let his words trail off.

“Good,” Lothar practically growled the word as he moved onto the bed. He didn’t know why he was so possessive of the young mage, but it felt right.

“In fact,” Khadgar breathed, voice catching a bit as he felt Lothar’s fingers teasing at his hole, “other than myself you’re the only person to touch me. Was planning, oh fuck, was planning on tracking you down and seducing you. Wanted you.. Anduin, fuck, yes… wanted you for so long now. Knew you were mine… please, stop teasing… mine since we first met.”

Lothar swallowed hard at those words. He’d always thought of Khadgar as his, even when he was just a boy, though he had never thought of just why he had been so attached to the young mage. How long had it been since he had wanted anyone? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt attracted to another, not since… not since before he met Khadgar a decade earlier. And now he felt arousal coursing through him like a wave. One word popped into his head, and he found himself whispering it, “Soulmate.”

Khadgar seemed to lose it at that word, letting out an almost desperate sounding cry. “Yes,” he finally said, as if Lothar saying the word made everything he’d questioned all this time turn crystal clear in his mind.

Lothar nodded, more to himself than to Khadgar, and then settled himself behind the mage. He could tell the young man was ready, that any more prep on his part would be taken as teasing, and Lothar didn’t want that. He coated his cock with the lube, entering Khadgar in one slow thrust. “So tight, Khadgar, so good. Haven’t been with anyone… haven’t wanted anyone else in years… should have known what you are to me sooner… should have… oh fuck.”

It was better than Khadgar had imagined it would be. His fingers and toys hadn’t prepared him for how he would feel with the actual thing inside of him. It felt so damn good, right in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe. “Anduin,” he moaned, moving back to meet Lothar’s thrusts into him. “We both know… fuck, yes, harder… that we needed… oh Light that feels good… to both grow… mmm, yes, fuck, Anduin, please… before we could have this.”

Lothar loved the way Khadgar babbled as he fucked him, but something felt wrong about this. He pulled out of Khadgar’s body, but before the mage could complain he flipped Khadgar onto his back and entered him once more. “Much better,” Lothar breathed, “wanted to see your face. Light… you look so good… you’re right, Light knows it, but still… oh do that again,” Lothar moaned as Khadgar tightened around him.

“This?” Khadgar asked with a breathy laugh, squeezing around Lothar’s cock once more. At the moan Lothar made at the act Khadgar knew that was exactly what the older man had wanted. He reached up, pulling Lothar down for a kiss. It should be awkward, this being their first kiss, and yet Khadgar knew it was perfect, it was exactly as it should be between them.

Lothar rested his forehead against Khadgar’s as he began to move even quicker, fucking his soulmate hard and fast. Neither of them could form words anymore, just pleasured sighs and moans and gasps. He felt Khadgar tense beneath him and then his stomach was coated in Khadgar’s come, and his cock was gripped tightly by Khadgar’s ass. He came with a shout, panting furiously as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Khadgar smiled against the side of Lothar’s neck when the man collapsed on top of him, letting his hands run along the older man’s back. He’d never felt more content and whole in his entire life, and knew that no one else could have ever made him feel this way.

After allowing themselves to relax for a bit Lothar pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking down at the peaceful face of his soulmate. He grinned knowing he’d never get tired of seeing the young mage smile like he was. Finally he spoke, “Come home with me. I want to sleep with you in our bed. I want to wake up with you in my arms.”

Khadgar nodded, a grin on his face. He had caught Lothar’s choice of words, “our bed”, not “my bed” but “ours” and knew that was what it was. Khadgar slowly got dressed, watching with a tinge of sadness as Lothar also dressed, and the two of them swiftly packed up Khadgar’s belongings. They made their way downstairs, and Khadgar returned his key to the innkeeper, who eyed both Khadgar and Lothar with a questioning look, and took the few coins that he had paid for the next few days back from the man.

Lothar ignored the questioning glances from his fellow soldiers as he walked out of the inn, Khadgar at his side, and smiled when he felt Khadgar’s fingers interlace with his own. They didn’t say much on their walk back to Lothar’s, no their, home, but the silence wasn’t a bad thing.

Much like when they had entered Khadgar’s room in the inn they undressed right away, but this time both of them knew it was for a different reason. They headed into the bedroom and Lothar, true to his word, pulled Khadgar against his chest and held him as they slept.

In the morning they were woken by Medivh, who had gone to the inn Khadgar was supposed to be staying in and found out he had left. Medivh hadn’t even assumed that Khadgar would be with Lothar, he’d only come to the man’s home because he trusted that Lothar would be able to assist him in finding his apprentice. It took less explaining than they had thought it might to explain to Medivh how he had found them, naked and wrapped around each other, Khadgar’s head over Lothar’s heart. He’d wished them both happiness and then left with a sad smile on his face.

Lothar didn’t know what would happen in the future, but he knew one thing for certain, this was where his life had been leading him all along.


End file.
